Keep on Dreaming
by PerfectionJune
Summary: DISCONTINUED I really have nothing good to say and the story has no direction. I may restart someday, but for now, it's gone.
1. Chapter 1: Lily

1\. Lily's Chapter

I know I'm not going to be afraid to die. I hardly ever have dreams that I remember. When I go to sleep, it's just blackness. Complete oblivion until my alarm goes off. I know that I'll always feel this way. Blackness is a blanket. Reality is pain.

My life doesn't suck, in fact, quite the opposite. I have a pretty good family. They love me, I love them. I get good grades, they approve of me. I am kind, they adore me. There is one thing I can do that they will never like about me.

Whenever I'm mad at someone, whenever I'm scared, whenever I'm really happy, I can do things. It freaks Petunia (A.K.A. Tuney, A.K.A. My older sister) out. I can tell my parents are worried about me too. But Sev told me what is was. It is _magic_. He says I am a witch. At first I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him so badly he'd never forget the pain. I left with Tuney almost at once. But while there are many bad things you can say about Severus Snape, there are also several good. Persistence is one of his best traits. It's also his most annoying one.

Slowly, Sev explained the world of magic to me. I haven't told my parents what Sev says. I just tell them he's like me. I'll tell them when I have proof Sev is telling the truth. I'll tell them if I get into Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry…that is what Sev says anyway. It also happens to be the only one in the U.K. So maybe we're a tad prejudiced. I've heard so much about Hogwarts and its four houses. There's Ravenclaw; who are extremely intelligent and hard workers…academically anyway. Sev says they're a bunch of whiney know-it-alls, but it's better than what he says about Hufflepuff (The loyal, hard-workers) and definitely better than what he says about the Gryffindors. The way he makes it sound, all the people in Gryffindor are jocks, tough and stupid. I think he's probably right, but something about the idea of being told that I'm brave is attractive. I think Gryffindors are probably just brave and chivalrous…for the most part. But of course, I wouldn't know.

The only house Sev seems to like is Slytherin. They are cunning, sly, and ambitious. They also are known to have the most amount of evil wizards, but Sev disagrees. He says evil is determined by the victors. He says that he thinks most evil wizards were just trying to make a difference which people don't like. Sev even tries to defend Voldemort, but I got a book on him from Sev. He wants to kill muggles. Sev says he doesn't approve of that. He wants equality. But he knows that won't happen with Vol -I mean, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or You-Know-Who", so he's with me. Sev's my best friend, which is why, on April 21st, when I wake up from total oblivion, he is the 4th person I tell about being a witch (My family is in the house with me, you see).

I wake up when the sun hits me in the face. It's a Saturday, and I drowsily survey my room. The white lace curtains are being blown by a breeze. The window is open. That's why it's so bright. I take in the sky blue color of my wall, and my eyes settle on my hand-done mural of the rising sun. Or maybe it's the setting. I still don't know. I stretch, thinking of taking a book from one of my numerous book shelves, when my eyes rest on my alarm clock. 11 o'clock AM. Wow. I slept late. Mom didn't wake me. I wonder why….wait. I shoot straight up. April 21st. Today is my 11th birthday. Which means that if all goes well, I'm going to be accepted into Hogwarts. I dart up and get dressed. I look in the mirror as I brush my teeth. My unruly red hair gets in my face, blocking the gaze of my green, almond shaped eyes. I groan and pull my hair back into a ponytail, and scrub my face. My face isn't covered in pimples. In fact, it's very smooth. I don't even have freckles, but I'm used to it.

I run downstairs and go outside after grabbing a piece of toast and listening to a chorus of "Happy Birthdays". When I'm outside I grin. Please let it be today, please, please, please, please…. It becomes a mantra in my head. Suddenly a letter drops on the mailbox. A letter delivered by owl. I grab the letter made of thick parchment and read the address. It is in green ink, same as my eyes. It reads:

Ms. Lily Evans

2nd Bedroom on the right

Number 13, Chestnut Lane, Bristol

I grin and run inside. I yell "MUM! It Came! My letter from Hogwarts." The night before I finally cracked. I told her all that Sev had told me. Mum told me that if he was wrong, I had to stay away from him. I agreed reluctantly, but it was worth it! I have my letter! Elizabeth Evans comes in and stares, and I grin at her. I ask "What should I do?"

"Open it, of course," She breathes. I do. The letter inside is written on equally heavy parchment. I shake it open. It says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

My heart is lifting in Jubilation. A knock comes at the door. There is a man outside. He keeps fiddling with his jeans like he's not used to them. I open the door and he says "Are you Ms. Lily Evans?" I nod mutely. Then I shake myself. A fine impression to make! I start over.

"Yes, I'm Lily. Are you here about Hogwarts? Are you going to take me to Diagon Alley now to get my stuff?" I ask. The man looks surprised.

"Yes, I am, my name is William Bones," he says chuckling, "But if I may, how do you know so much?"

"Oh," I say, "My best friend Sev told me all about Hogwarts after he found out I could do magic. I know a lot from him. Speaking of which, before we go, can I please tell him the good news?"

The man-William? - nods and I let out a squeal of joy. As I run away, I can distinctly hear the man shaking his head and saying "A Snape liking a Muggle-Born. Well fancy that!" I grin and run away.

I felt a whoosh of air as I enter Platform 9 ¾. I look around and see hundreds of kids running around. Mum said her goodbyes on the other side of the platform, wary of being in a close area with so many wizards. I look around and start to navigate through the crowd. My cat, Jasmine, is a pretty tortoiseshell. She sits on top of my trolley licking her paws in a dignified way. I chose her because we connected. William said he thought she might be my familiar. I hope it's true. I've read so much about familiars, and they seem dead useful.

I look around for a familiar face. There he is! There is a boy with black hair as messy as a rat's nest. He and Sev are facing off. I can't hear the words being spoken, but I know that they're bad. I walk over and say cheerfully, "Hey Sev, I've been looking everywhere for you!" I grin at him and say in my best no-nonsense tone to the boy with the messy hair, "Do you need anything?" He seems at a loss for words. I see him gaping at me stupidly and I roll my eyes. What's wrong with him? "What is your name?" I ask, in a tone that suggests I'm talking to a simpleton. There is a boy with long, black locks and an aristocratic look listening and shaking with laughter. I roll my eyes again, and the messy boy seems to shake out of his stupor. He straightens the glasses on his nose and says "Potter. James Potter." I snicker.

"Who are you," I ask, "James Bond?" I smirk again. He just stares at me strangely. I feel a need to explain. "You know, the Muggle movies that started in 1962….? He always introduces himself as 'Bond. James Bond.' They're such cheesy and cliché spy flicks…you should see one sometime." I grin. He stares at me.

"So you're a muggle-born?" He asks sounded interested.

I roll my eyes. "Yes. Now Sev and I had better be going. Bye!" I smile sarcastically and turn to leave.

"Wait," He yells, "What's your name?"

"Evans. Lily Evans." I reply mockingly. The aristocratic boy falls over laughing.

Sev and I can't find an empty compartment. We eventually find one with only 4 people, rather than 5. Not much of an improvement, but still one. Sev and I walk in. There's James, and the other boy from the platform. There are two others. There is a boy in clothes that look they they'd been worn for years. He is pasty and has deep shadows under his eyes. He looks positively ill. However, he is still slightly cute. The last one has wispy brown hair, watery blue eyes, and a plump figure. To put it bluntly, he is the ugliest boy I have ever seen. Not that that is bad, I simply cannot imagine myself feeling attracted, nor any other girl. His first year at Hogwarts will probably be pretty hard.

I smirk at the boys. "Hey Bond. Three musketeers." They stare at me blankly. I groan. "You guys are so naïve about the muggle world." They shrug. James finally remembers that there is a word called "manners" and how to use them.

"Oh, pardon me," he says quickly, "These are Sirius, Remus, and…what's your name?" He asked to ugly boy after gesturing to aristocratic boy and shabby boy in turn. The small boy looks slightly offended, but I am, terrible with names. Maybe James is too. I wouldn't know.

"Peter Pettigrew." He muttered.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape. I call him Sev." The boys smirk, but when I raise my eyebrows, they quickly cut off. We then begin to talk about houses.

"I hope you're in Slytherin with me," says Sev, "Then we can do so many cool things together." I grinned. This was going to be a great year.

The boy Potter interrupts. "Slytherin? I wouldn't be able to go back home. I wouldn't stay at Hogwarts though, would you?" he asks the aristocratic boy…Sirius.

"All my family has been in Slytherin" Sirius replies.

"Oh! You seemed a good sort!" James…no _Potter_… says.

"Well if you'd rather be brawny than brainy…" Sev sneers.

"Where will you go, seeing as you're neither?" asks Sirius snippily. Peter and Remus just sit there, looking vaguely bored. Seeing as no one is doing anything to take Potter down a few notches, I say "Well Potter, if you actually expect this to be a good year, you'd better learn to be polite. Come on Sev." Sev and I leave the compartment, I frustrated, he infuriated.

"Don't worry Sev. This will be our best year. Our first one." I say comfortingly, and he smiles at me. I hope I'm right.


	2. Chapter 2: James

2\. James's Chapter

**Disclaimer: Am I an adult? Am I an expert writer? Are my stories anywhere near as good as J.K. Rowling's? As the answer to all of those questions is no, I am obviously not the owner of any of these characters. ****J****, :D, ;), ****L****, ;(**

When I see her walk away, I immediately feel bad. Lily is pretty. Really pretty. And she isn't trying to get a guy. Then again…it's the first day. But of the five girls that have seen me so far, four have tried to attract me. Lily didn't. I wonder why.

Not that I think she should. It's just…weird. She probably thinks I'm an idiot after the way I gaped on the platform. She's really pretty. But based on the way she behaved, I know I could never _like _her. I could be friends, but never more. I want a girl who is level headed and even tempered. She most definitely is not. _Then why are you still thinking about her, idiot? _I ask myself, and shake my head. I turn back to the boys in my compartment.

The boys in my compartment are nice enough. I like Sirius, even though I now know he's a Black. The Blacks are purebloods, like the Potters, but they are against everything muggle. Muggles, muggle devices, muggle beliefs, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. The Potters aren't that prejudiced. Still, Sirius doesn't seem that sort. And I've met his mother, too. He's definitely nothing like her.

Remus is pale and has dark circles under his eyes, but he has a quiet air and silent confidence surrounding him which puts you at ease. His robes look second hand, but that doesn't mean anything. Remus could be the poorest boy in the world and he would still be alright. He has only said a few words since we all sat down together, but he is obviously smart.

Peter is on the other end of the spectrum. He's porky and ugly. He has acne. But he seems nice. He also seems nervous with anticipation. I don't know what house he'll be in, but he seems to lack the confidence to even speak to us. Whenever we try to include him in our conversation, he just seems to struggle with himself before giving up speech all together. Soon, we learn not to try and include him as much, and everyone's a bit more comfortable.

"So, James," says Sirius, "Do you play Quidditch?" It's like he has flipped a switch. All of us begin to talk animatedly, even Peter. We never stop talking about it, going on and on about our favorite positions. I grin. This is so much fun. Maybe I'll finally have some Quiddi-maniacs for friends. We keep up the conversation until we are told to change into our school clothes. It occurs to me; "What do they do if people are already changing when they pop their head in?" I say thoughtfully before realizing I spoke aloud. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all stare at me, and then we all burst out laughing. Soon it's time to get off the train.

I hear a loud voice call "Firs' 'Ears! Firs' 'Ears over 'ere!" And look up. There is a giant man standing in front of me. Rubeus Hagrid's face appears above us all, grinning like mad. My parents told me all about Hagrid, and they told me I was expected to visit him whenever I could. He seems friendly enough, if just a tad intimidating. He leads us around to the edge of the lake. "Y'ell get your firs' look at Hogwarts jus' 'round this bend" he calls, "Duck!" he cautions, but none of us need to as we're so much shorter than the man. He then leads us to the edge of the lake…and I see the most amazing building ever.

Hogwarts is a stone castle, I knew that. What I didn't know was that it almost seems to glow, that it can fix its own walls, or that it's the bloody biggest building I have ever seen. In other words, it can be summed up as Sirius just put it, "Bloody hell."

We go into the boats, 4 to a boat. The 4 of us boys sit together, and Lily and her friend Sev are in the boat behind us. Lily drags a girl who she calls Emmie and a girl who she calls Marlene into the boat with her. They are all talking excitedly and rapidly. Snape-or at least, I think that's what Lily called him- looks slightly bored. We quickly cross the lake.

When we climb out, Hagrid knocks on the door 3 times with one of his impressive fists. The door opens suddenly and I get my first view of Professor McGonagall (A.K.A. "Aunt Minnie") at school.

Minerva McGonagall is the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mother taught Professor McGonagall when she was at school, and so I grew up with her popping up around the house (after she turned 17 and graduated, McGonagall and my mother became great friends). By the time I was 3, I knew her as Aunt Minnie. But, of course, at Hogwarts she is a professor to me, and the look she gives me tells me not to forget it. Her stormy gray eyes glare at me ferociously and her black hair pulled back in a tight bun makes her look severe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she says as she leads us through to the entrance hall. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Now in a few minutes you will be entering the Great Hall to be sorted. While you are here, your houses will be like family. There will be house points. The House with the most points at the end of the year wins the House Cup. Good Behavior and exceptional work will be rewarded with points, while any rule-breaking will result in loss of house points. Do your houses proud and be a good student. Now, I will go in to prepare everyone for your arrival. In the meantime I suggest you smarten yourselves up." Her eyes linger on Snape, whose hair is in his face, and on me-my hair always sticks up, and I can never flatten it. She then turns on her heel leaves us. Conversation breaks out and arguments come.

"I heard you have to wrestle a troll."

"I heard you had to duel someone."

I roll my eyes and raise my voice. "All you have to do is try on a hat, and it will tell you which house you belong in." I say, earning me several grateful looks. Professor McGonagall comes back a few minutes later and leads us in.

I keep my head up and try to look confident, but on the inside I'm shaking. Every pair of eyes in the Hall are on us. I only hope I don't look as scared as I feel. I know what's coming next. The song. The hat's song. A dirty old had, twitches, opens a rip near the brim, and begins to sing:

_I've been around so long, I'm told,_

_I've seen so many through the years,_

_That even though I'm getting old,_

_Each student's passing brings me tears._

_Yet you and I all dream and hope,_

_Of finding out what can't be seen,_

_So don't be glum, and do not mope!_

_For I can see all in between._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_If you are Brave and true,_

_Your enemies beware your roar,_

_And you draw many to you._

_Perhaps your interests lie in books,_

_In classes and intelligence._

_Your quest for knowledge has you hooked,_

_But Ravenclaw's still got Balance._

_Maybe you cannot tell a lie,_

_Or feel that you are loyal._

_Dear Hufflepuffs always try,_

_No matter what the toil._

_The cunning and ambitious,_

_Belong in Slytherin._

_The brains of those mischievous,_

_Always will blend in._

_Of course you do fit in with all,_

_Some part of you still rests,_

_Inside of all the other homes,_

_But for each, one is best._

_So put the past behind you,_

_And come prop up your feet!_

_I have yet to meet a soul,_

_Whose demands I cannot meet!_

The room bursts into applause. I even clap a few times. Lily looks astonished, but is grinning slightly, as though she still can't believe magic is real. The sorting begins.

"Aberthy, Max" calls professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Ackerman, Mandy"

"Slytherin!"

It goes on a while. Then we reach the B's.

"Black, Sirius." Everyone looks bored. They know that the Blacks are all Slytherins. Which is why when the sorting hat calls "Gryffindor!" We all stare. Sirius grins and walks over to a shocked, but cheering Gryffindor table. The first Gryffindor is the last person you'd expect to be a Gryffindor.

It goes on and on. We finally reach "E".

"Ebony, Alana…..Egan, Ever…"

"Evans, Lily" The sorting hat sits on her head. Watching her mouth, I can see her mouthing responses to the sorting hat occasionally. In the end, the hat yells "Gryffindor!" She is soon joined by Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, and Marlene McKinnon. Lily and Kate Douglas applaud everyone. I hear "Pettigrew, Peter" And I know I have to pay attention. For a full 5 minutes I stare at Peter.

Finally I hear the hat say "Gryffindor!" Everyone at Gryffindor table cheers. Now it's my turn.

"Potter, James" McGonagall calls. I walk over to the hat and out it on my head. My mouth is dry, but I hope no one can see my fear. When I put it on my head, it covers my eyes. I hear a voice and jump.

_"__Mr. James Potter. I was wondering if it was time for another of your brood." _The voice is dry and stiff, as if it is holding in a cough. "_You'd have a cough if you'd been as dusty as I am for a long time!" _The hat says sharply. "_Mr. Potter…you have wit and ambition, but you reject Slytherin with the deepest part of your being." _I grin.

_"__That sounds about right." _I think to the hat.

_"__You aren't considerate enough for Hufflepuff, you're too lazy for Ravenclaw…"_

_"__Hey!"_

_"__Better be….._GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts the last part to the hall and I run to the Gryffindor table, throwing the hat up in the air before catching it, earning me a sharp admonishment from the hat, and a laugh from everyone else. I notice that Lily is only clapping, not cheering like she did for the others. I sit down next to Sirius, and ignore the sorting. Then I see Lily stiffen.

"Snape, Severus." Lily crosses her fingers…

It's a lost hope. The moment the hat touches Severus Snape's head, he's a Slytherin. Lily waves her hand in a half-hearted gesture. "See you Sev," she mumbles. Oh. She knows the boy.

Dumbledore gets up and gives a speech about rules. I practically fall asleep until the food shows up. I eat Yorkshire pudding, roast beef, 10 different soups, chicken…..and when I'm about to burst, there's dessert. Treacle tart, rich chocolate cake, and mint chocolate chip ice cream are what I eat. When the food vanishes, a boy named Kingsley Shacklebolt leads us up to the common room. "Lumos" he says. I walk up the boy's stair case and collapse on a bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. I fall asleep at once.

**AN: I'm sorry for any typos. I am also sorry for the very long delay. This chapter is the first time I've ever written from a male perspective. Now that I have, I think James will flow a lot better! Hope you enjoy. BTW, in chapters you may not see page breaks. That is because of now, I don't know how to get them to save on this website. Anywho, enjoy the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

So...this story is lacking in Direction so sorry, I'm discontinuing. I am working on a one shot about Rose Weasley, so read it if you can, I will post it tomorrow at the latest.


End file.
